


What Am I Without You?

by lost_spook



Series: 50 Ficlets - Claim Kenny Phillips, Press Gang [3]
Category: Press Gang
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, Friendship, Gen, episode s01e12 Shouldn't I Be Taller?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynda's gone and Kenny's asking himself questions.  So is Sarah Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I Without You?

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid- S1 episode _Shouldn't I Be Taller_. Some spoilers.
> 
> Written for LJ comm 50ficlets prompt 'Finding Out'.

"Kenny," said Sarah, catching him once most of the others had left. He was leaning against a desk, hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. "You didn't even try, did you? I mean, you just let him walk away with it."

He looked up, about to argue and then shrugged. Funny how a week could be. At the start of it, he'd been Lynda's best friend and assistant editor of the _Junior Gazette_. Now, he wasn't exactly either anymore and he wasn't feeling sure about anything much.

Had a few months had given Spike more insight into Lynda than he'd managed in twelve years? There was more to Spike than he'd thought. More to the point, somebody who'd been alive was now dead, and he knew what a gunshot meant. And Lynda wasn't here: she'd gone leaving a note on her desk and a mess he couldn't clear up.

"Extra pages?" Sarah reminded him of his suggestion, with a glare. Then, when he didn't respond: "Kenny, are you listening to me at all?"

None of them knew where they would end up now that Colin was in charge. Possibly, reflected Kenny, on sale at a bargain price somewhere: _Ex-Gazette staff on offer – handy for typing up homework, thank you letters to your great aunts etc. Can also colour in the black squares on crossword puzzles…_.

"You could talk to me, you know," she tried, stepping back on the anger. It was never something she could manage for very long. "It's not as if I'm happy about any of it, either."

"No," he said, too polite to ignore her any longer.

It was only, he was thinking, that he'd spent the last twelve years or so being Lynda's best friend or something like it, but trailing around, trying to disaster-manage for Colin made following Lynda about look like a piece of cake. Besides, Colin had done a spot of verbal acrobatics and now he had a fancy title and no desk. And a green stain on his mouth that didn't seem about to come off, which wasn't going to help his social life. He supposed he should feel lucky that Tiddler had given him back his trousers, although right now, having stayed in the toilet for the duration seemed like a preferable option.

"Well?" said Sarah. "I'm still being annoyed with you here. You could say something back. An apology is fine by me."

He thought about that. He wasn't sure what she expected him to have done, because he wasn't a leader like Lynda and he certainly wasn't a – well, whatever it was that Colin was, he wasn't that, either. But, because he was always fair, he silently admitted that she had a point and it answered some of his own questions. He turned to look at Sarah properly. "I suppose… the thing is… I know she'll be back. I can't believe she won't."

"You'd better be right," she said, and shook her head at him. "Have you seen what Colin's doing right now?"

He didn't want to. "Selling my desk? It might explain why I don't have one."

He had a feeling she didn't believe it, but he didn't really care. For the moment, he decided, he was still Lynda's best friend, even if he wasn't doing a very good job at it. He'd work out the rest some other day.


End file.
